Birthday Boy
by broodyleytons
Summary: It's Dick's birthday and he will get a sexy present if he wants one. That was such a random summary. Get over it. But seriously read! You will not be dissappointed...lots of fun and cute MaDi folks.


**A/N:** If you would like to see Mac's outfit go to my LJ at broodyletons dot livejournal dot com  
**A/N2: **Also this is pretty NC-17.  
**A/N3:** I got this idea from a chapter in christykq's Could This Be Happening? fic that she just finished today! GO READ IT SRSLY!

**Birthday Boy**

Dick was playing Call of Duty 4 when he heard his front door open. Figuring it was Logan he continued on playing his game.

"So is this how a guy spends his twenty first birthday? Sucking terribly at Call of Duty 4?"

Once Dick heard that velvety, soothing-somewhat condescending voice, he dropped his controller and stood up with excitement. "I missed you," He spoke against her hair, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

Mac giggled and pulled away to set her purse down. "You saw me like three hours ago."

"Yeah and that's like…" Dick looked like he was thinking and counting with his fingers. Giving up, "Whatever never mind…a shit load of seconds." Dick leaned in for a kiss. "Plus I was waiting for you to get out of class so I could spend time with you on my birthday." Dick mumbled against her lips.

"Awe, you were counting down the minutes…" Mac smiled then her face turned serious and she patted his head. "I am sorry, did that make your brain hurt?"

Dick pouted and dropped his arms to his sides.

Mac bit her lip, half grinning and half smirking at her adorkable boyfriend. She placed her index finger on his lips. "Sit." She pushed.

Dick's heart quickened at the sudden change of tone in his girlfriend's voice.

Mac smirked, pushing his chest, sending him crashing back down on the couch with a loud 'plop'.

"Mac?" Dick gasped and then felt his cock twitched when Mac began pulling the zipper down on her rain coat. _Why is she wearing that? It isn't raining outside or cold._ Dick thought.

Mac grinned inside at Dick's face. His eyes were following her fingers intently. Once she unzipped her coat half way she rolled her shoulders backwards and kept eye contact with Dick as her coat whooshed down to a pool around her feet. Her feet that were uncomfortably strapped into some too high heeled stilettos. The things she did for her man…

Dick's mouth went dry at the sight in front of him. How his girlfriend had changed in the bedroom area. When they had started dating at first she was very timid and shy but now…she was like a temptress with like magical eyes or something. Mac was wearing a black bra that had a thick light pink outline at the top of each breast cup, ruffled edges as well as her black satin mini skirt. Dick's eyes traveled down her stomach and he was about to reach out for her but remember her rules. Dick almost exploded seeing black fishnet stockings and a pink and black garter on her left leg. He raised his eyes and vision to Mac's eyes. Without thinking Dick reached her it.

Mac slapped his hand away and shook her index finger at him. "Ah, ah, ah," Mac kneeled down on in front of Dick and pushed his legs apart.

"What…what are you doing Mackie?" Dick's voice caught in his throat as Mac teasingly rubbed circles on his inner thigh. He really wanted to release the pressure in his jeans but didn't want to move an inch.

"I heard you and Logan talking the other day about birthday presents you had in mind." Mac began as she laid an open kiss on his knee and heard Dick gasped. "Something about a buxom brunette…going down on you?" She cocked an eyebrow and kissed her way up to his lower abdomen and pushed his shirt up a tad to lick his skin there. She smiled when his stomach went in at her actions. "I figured since it's your big," Mac applied some pressure to her hand on his bulge and then tugged at his jeans, causing him to slouch further on the couch. "Day why not make at least on wish come true?" She smiled and unbuttoned his jeans and then used her teeth to unzip him.

Dick just sat back and allowed his girlfriend to do whatever she had thought up, knowing he would enjoy.

Mac sneaked her hand inside his jeans and caressed him and enjoyed his sighs. Feeling him under just boxers was a completely different feeling than jeans. "My, my aren't you excited for your birthday present." She pressed harder against him with her palm and ran her hand up his leg.

Dick sat up. "You arrive at my house in nothing but this," He tugged at her skirt and pointed to her bra. "And a fucking black rain coat. You're lucky I didn't fucking jump you cause trust me baby I so wanted to." He growled and slouched again to pull his hips up so Mac could pull his jeans and boxers off. "Shit Mac, I am so fucking,"

"Hard? Yeah I know." Mac leered and licked her lips staring at his erection that popped up freely. All Mac wanted to do was ride that into oblivion but she was here to please Dick. This was his day. And she was going to give him the best birthday gift ever. Okay so yeah she had some pirated games she got off the internet wrapped up in fancy blue gift wrap in her car but that wasn't the point. "Here are the rules."

"Rules?" Dick whined.

"Yes rules. You cannot grab, touch or kiss me while you receive," Cough. "your present." Mac blushed.

"Awe is Mackie blushing?" Dick grinned.

"Shut up or I will add talking to the list." Mac glared playfully and walked over to her purse and grabbed a CD.

Dick gulped and whipped his shirt off.

Mac walked to the stereo system and placed the CD inside and grinned when the first suggestive beats began. She had complied some songs onto a mix CD for both Dick and hers liking.

Dick's mouth went dry for like the third time. Suddenly Dick was wondering if Mac had heard the other half of that conversation he had with Logan about that same beautiful brunette giving him a lap dance to Willa Ford's "I Wanna Be Bad".

Mac turned around and smirked at Dick who was trying to look relaxed and ready.

"So is this the first half of your fantasy?" Mac pulled her hair behind her shoulders and swayed her hips slightly to the beat.

"It's like better," Dick licked his lips.

Mac didn't say a word but felt her insides cheer that he was enjoying it. She walked in front of Dick and turned her body around and bent over, snapping slowly back up and falling backwards on top of Dick, letting her hands catch her fall on either side of him. She then slid down his body.

"Damn Mac, damn," Dick clenched his eyes shut as he felt Mac run her finger tips across his skin everywhere. She was a devil she had to be. A fucking devil in fucking stilettos. _Why the hell is she still dressed? _

Mac sat her bottom right in his lap and began to move to the music. She wasn't going to lie, the music and everything was making Mac hot. She began grounding her ass down onto his arousal and bit her lip to avoid a loud gasp at how hard he was. She slithered down his body, lingering longer around his hips and dangled her long curly hair over him. Stopping there, she arched her hips and chest upwards and closed her eyes, praying to the gods that she got her next move right. She twirled her body around full spin and midway slapped her hands on Dick's chest. _Phew._ No broken ankles.

_Fuck, what was that? And can she do that again?_ Dick thought as Mac began running her hands all over him, well everywhere except right fucking where he wanted her to touch. "Mac," He begged and looked down at his penis.

Mac giggled and licked her lips. "Tell me what I got is what you want. Tell me do I turn you on?" Saying the lyrics, Mac tilted her head and stood up again, proceeding to move her body to the song and brought her index finger to her mouth, looking down at Dick with a playful glint in her eyes before she straddled him again.

Dick gulped. "Do you really need _me_ to answer that Mackie?" He breathed and once again thrusted his hips upwards to prove his point.

Mac laughed. "I guess not…" She pulled her finger out of her mouth and trailed it down the middle of his chest, sending goose bumps all over him. She then brought her mouth to his ear and bit on his earlobe. "I wanna be bad, you make it look so good." She sang seductively in his ear before pointing her tongue out and outlining the creases and surfaces of his ear.

"Shit Mac, you make bad look fucking badder…yes I know that is not a word." Dick closed his eyes and enjoyed Mac tongue outlining his facial features before hovering just above his mouth.

"Again, the rules are-"

"I can't do jack; only you can. Yes I know. Now fucking kiss me." Dick respired. It was achingly annoying and achingly arousing. It was like he was at her disposal and he liked it.

Mac simpered before she ran her thumb across his bottom lip and then pulled it down slightly sticking her tongue inside and exploring his mouth and grazing over his tongue that hummed with want. She knew this was painful for him. He usually would have taken every piece of remaining clothing off of her in a matter of seconds.

Dick felt his lips tentatively begin to kiss her back but then she pulled back abruptly and slid down to the floor on her knees and ran her tongue over her lips and winked at him.

She pressed her lips across his inner thigh, showing him she could still be gentle and then, feeling bad for Dick, wrapped her hands around the base of his cock, pumping it up and down hard but slowly.

Soft moans escaped Dick's mouth and he relaxed against the couch. "Fuck yeah Mac, shit," He let his eyes shut and fell into the bliss abyss as Mac's thumb pressed roughly over the tip of his penis and her other hand massaged his balls. _Nothing is better than that_, Dick thought but then he groaned in a suppressed delight when her mouth replaced her hand. Dick opened his eyes when he felt her tongue add pressure to the underside of his penis and bit his lip from crying out. She looked so focused; her eyes were shut and her left hand had stopped their movements on his balls and was now following right behind her mouth up and down his shaft. He noticed her hair was slowly covering her face and he wanted nothing more than to dig his hands through her long curly locks.

As if reading his mind, Mac's right had left his right knee where she had been supporting herself and drew it through the top of her scalp.

_Better_, Dick thought as he pursed his lips and made a 'oh' sound under his breath, happy to see her face again. He remembered the first time she had done this…she was so shy about it and kept asking if she was doing it right, of course she was. She did everything right. Always. Now she was a pro at it. She knew exactly where to add pressure and just the place where to graze her teeth across; then there was also that crazy thing she did with her tongue and her nose. Shit that was the best part of Mac's BJs. Right as he was about to cum she'd flatten her tongue on the underside of his penis, getting so entirely close that her nose tickled him also as her tongue brought him over the edge. Dick groaned when he felt himself getting close. Dick looked down at Mac and found himself blurring out. Yep she was about to do her thing.

"Mac, baby, I am not going to last much longer if you keep doing that." Dick said as he rocked his hips in rhythm with Mac but she slapped her hands down to his hips and holding them still. Dick clenched his jaw. It was rare that she deliberately took charge and when she did it was hot. Dick almost whimpered when he heard and felt Mac release his dick from her mouth and the cold air hit him.

"Fine birthday boy, but the rules still apply sweet heart." Mac kissed her way up his chest and to his jaw line, stopping briefly for a soft kiss right beside his mouth.

Dick moaned but then the moan turned into a groan when he felt Mac straddling him and guiding him at her opening. When he opened his eyes he saw that she was still staring intently into his. "What baby," He breathed and bucked his hips upwards causing Mac to gasp loudly.

"Nothing,"

"Riiiiiiight," Dick nodded, unconvinced.

"Seriously, the whole," Mac licked her lips as she grinded down on him. "Talking thing right now…can be thrown out the window." She rubbed her clitoris fiercely against him as she started riding him slowly.

"Mac baby, it is killing me…when can I finish…"Dick took a chance and moved his hand over to her breast and bra and cupped her there, pressing his large hand against her soft delicate skin and fabric. "Unwrapping you?" Dick wiggled his eyebrows and leaned forward to kiss her underneath her bra. He began to wonder if she had even worn a thong or just the mini skirt. _Shit and those fishnets._ Mac seriously knew how to get him going.

Mac stopped moving and breathed hard as she watched Dick bring his hand to her bra and began massaging it. Pulling herself out of her Dick haze, which was becoming more apparent these days, Mac shoved his hand off of her breast and took both her hands and trapped his arms back against the couch's back. "I think you might need some help with the whole not touching part. You've been bad." Mac had a devious smile and her eyes were glazed over with lust as she picked the pace up a little; every few minutes when she came down on his cock she'd grind her core hard and quick against him.

Dick's mouth went dry. "Will you spank me?" Dick cocked an eyebrow.

Mac rolled her eyes and continued to ride his incredibly hard rod.

Needing friction, needing him, Mac decided to let the rules got out the freaking window. "Touch me," She ordered and let her head fall back and enjoyed her hair tickling her back.

Dick didn't need to hear that twice. His hands tugged at her shoulders and pulled her to his chest, causing her head to snap forward again. She smiled and began picking up the pace as Dick began sucking on her nipples. His hands explored her everywhere like he hadn't seen her or felt her in years. The skirt was getting in his ways so he yanked it up over Mac's head and then massaged her shoulders. His right ringer tips found her back bone and followed the indention down to the ending where the spinal cord met her ass. He felt Mac buck. The top of her ass was a sensitive spot for her and it always got her going so he began rubbing it teasingly as his other hand tweaked and pinched her left boob.

"Yes, oh," Mac leaned in for a kiss which Dick met it happily and invaded his mouth with her tongue. Their tongues dueled for dominance of the other. "Mmmm, Dick, lay on your back," Mac order with her eyes shut but voice still strong.

Dick followed her instructions quickly and threw his feet up on the couch at the other end, propping his knees upwards slightly so Mac could recline a little.

Mac felt her body get hot all over again when Dick brought his hand down to her nub and rubbed it harshly as she pounded down on him. "Yeah right there, oh god," Mac moaned.

Dick gripped her upper arms and pushed his hips upwards, slamming against Mac continually. He was close, he was so damn close. Her inner muscle were wrapping so tightly around his dick and he boobs were bouncing all over the place. _Fuck._ He thought when Mac brought her hands to her breast and began tweaking them with her fingers. Wanting to join in on the fun, Dick overlapped Mac's hand with his on her right breast and enclosed his fingers over them and began squeezing it with the same rhythm of his thrusts. "You are so fuckin' hot Mackie, fuck," He gritted through his teeth and placed his hands 

on the curve of her hips, sure to leave bruises. "Oh, fuck!" He roared when he witnessed Mac bring her hand down to her clit and rub it frantically.

She was biting hard down on her bottom lip and her head was slightly tilted backwards as she was lost in the throes of passion. She felt the sting of ecstasy when her orgasm started and she went on a rollercoaster ride. "Mmm. Dick!" Three fingers rubbed tautly against her clit as she gyrated on top of Dick, feeling his balls come into contact with her firm ass occasionally. "Make me cum!" Mac was frustrated that she was all the way there yet and could figure out why the hell not.

Dick stared up at his girlfriend with shock that she blurted that out but he sat up, getting up off the couch, never leaving her slick womb, and walked over to the kitchen and slammed her ass down on the cold granite counter top and attacked her neck with searing hot kisses as he plunged in and out of her as fast as humanely possible to achieve the goal. Dick knew this started out with her pleasing him but now he wanted to please Mac in every way possible. He wanted her to scream his name, he wanted her clawing at his back, he wanted her saying obscenities. They could make love later; right now they were fucking. He brought his hand to her tit and began rolling and pinching it between his thumb and forefinger, knowing it would aide bringing her over the edge. "Touch yourself baby,' Dick said as he applied more pressure to her nipples and watched Mac's hand trail down her abdomen to her center and began rubbing it fiercely again.

The sound of Dick's voice was turning her even more on. How was that possible? And the look in his eyes, he wouldn't take his eyes off of her while he was bucking in and out of her core so fast. The kitchen was quiet except for the sounds of skin slapping against each other and moans and sighs between both parties. "I fuckin' love you Mac," Dick yelled and his lips found hers.

"I love you so much Dick, oh my god," Mac whispered before she went back to violently smashing her lips against his and wrapped her free hand around his neck to pull him in closer to her face. Now their noses were smashed against the others and their lips were sucking and licking all over their faces. She wrapped her legs around him and somehow, lifted her ass a little bit off of the counter top and bucked against him hard.

"Cum for me baby," He said huskily into her ear and nipped it there as he brought his hand down in between them and pinched at her clit and smirked to himself when she arched forward and hit her head on the cabinet behind her.

"OH MY GOD! DICK! Fuck!" She screamed so loud Dick was sure the nosy neighbor heard it.

"That's right baby, mmm so hot," Dick laid slow sucking kiss under her ear as his free hand went up behind her head to make sure she was alright and had no bumps. He threaded his fingers through her long chocolate locks lovingly as he filled her with his warm seed. "Fuck." He breathed and rest his forehead against hers but continued poking her. "Are you there Mac?"

She nodded and he chuckled at her face. She looked so beautiful all flushed. Every time they made love she looked so concentrated. "Look at me baby; I wanna see your beautiful eyes when you come." Sweat droplets were rolling down his jaw now.

The intensity of his stare and his face of concentration did it for her and she came exploding around his member and collapsed against the cabinet while Dick bucked his hips a few more times. "Wow." Mac fell against Dick's chest, breathing in and out immensely.

Dick inhaled and exhaled fast as he threaded his fingers through his girlfriend's hair and peppered her with kisses. He chuckled and his hand through his hair then kissed Mac's forehead. "I am pretty sure that was the best bday present, gift whatever that I have ever had in my entire life."

"And it's only four thirty." Mac giggled.

Dick wrapped his arms around Mac and nudged her to raise her head. "Mackie," Mac obliged and met his lips for a kiss. "Thank you," Dick truly meant it. "I love you so much baby." He kissed her again.

Mac lowered her head down again and kissed his chest. "So I did good?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes," Was all Dick could muster, he was getting tired.

"Well I am going to go shower, Logan and Veronica should be over in about an hour for your other birthday celebration." Mac unwrapped her legs from his waist, stretching out her legs and yawning. She was tired as well. She pulled out a light pink barrette from her hair and childishly placed in Dick's.

"Do I look purrdee now?" He goofed.

Mac bit her lip and nodded, trying desperately not to laugh at how dorky her boyfriend looked. "Happy birthday baby," Mac batted her eyelashes and blew him a flirty kiss.

Dick cleared his throat and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled. "How about I help you take these off?" Dick pushed both stilettos off her small feet and then trailed his hands up the outside of her legs, hooking his thumbs around the elastic at her mid thighs. After he pulled them down as far as he could, he kneeled down and kissed her tenderly down her legs before pulling the fishnets completely off. Then he stood up again and placed the garter band around his head.

"You are such a child." Mac rolled her eyes and jumped off the counter, wincing momentarily at her tired muscles. "Love you glad you liked it." Mac stood on her tippy toes and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before disappearing down the hall to the bathroom.

"How about I join you!" Dick hollered from the kitchen after chugging down a water bottle in two seconds flat. He could hear Mac's sexy, flirtatious laugh that he was sure she was not aware she had.

"You would like that wouldn't you baby? But no that's why you have this big ass house with like five bathrooms with showers in them. If you join me Logan and Veronica would have to open all your gifts AND eat your cake by themselves and you don't want that do you? You like presents dontcha?"

Dick rolled his eyes but didn't answer when he heard the shower turn on. Trying not to picture his girlfriend naked and under sprinkles of hot water, Dick walked back into the living room to pull his clothes back on and to clean up the living room before Ronnie and Logan arrived. But when he picked Mac's bra up her thong was underneath it. _Damn._ He thought and picked it up and pocketing the black lace in his pocket. He then walked back into his bedroom and threw Mac's sexy under things in his laundry basket before plopping down on his bed. _I have the single most amazing girl in the entire world. Yep. The best. I bet Ronnie doesn't surprise her man like that. Come to think of it I don't want to know how exactly the blonde pixie surprises my bff. Probably something with that damn taser of hers. _

Dick felt his eyelids get heavy just as a loud knocking broke through the silence and then the annoying doorbell rang repeatedly. "Ronnie…" Dick grumbled and sat up, forgetting he had a garter and pink barrette in his slightly damp hair.

"Whoa," Logan said mid knock as the front door swung open.

"Did Parker play dress up on you again?" Veronica smiled condescendingly as she let herself in with her arms full of wrapped packages and a big plastic box which Dick assumed to be his cake.

"Dude, really why the hell are you wearing that?" Logan asked his friend and walked inside behind his girlfriend and ripped off a beer and threw it behind him to Dick. When he walked into the kitchen and saw Veronica fingering some black fishnets and kicking around some black stilettos, he turned around and shut his eyes. "Never mind! I don't need to know."

"Whatever you are just jealous because Ronnie can't put it down like Mackie." Dick rolled his eyes and was about to take a swig of his beer when a hand snatched it away. He turned his head to the right and saw Mac slurping down his beer.

"Ahh, thanks baby, I always like a nice cold beer after a nice hot lay." She smirked and love patted his chest before walking further into the kitchen and winking at Logan.

Dick grinned at Veronica whose eyebrows were so flared she looked like a Botox surgery gone wrong. Logan laughed and snapped off another beer and handed it to Dick and clanked glasses with him. "The birthday boy got his birthday present already?" Logan asked.

"Damn straight and it was niiiiiiiiice." Dick bellowed causing Veronica and Mac to crack up and roll their eyes.

**The End**


End file.
